


Лесли

by Tinumbra



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Mental Instability, One Shot, Poor Leslie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Как путешествие по искорёженному миру Рувика выглядело для мальчика-аутиста.
Kudos: 2





	Лесли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abnormal Psychology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418351) by [MissMarionette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarionette/pseuds/MissMarionette). 



Боль… боль.  
Бежать отсюда… беги… беги…  
Куда все делись.  
Продолжай бежать.  
Безопасное место. Сиди тут. Найди… кого-нибудь.  
Там были другие. Другие люди! Они бежали за ним.  
Надеялся, что поймают. Но боялся.  
Не хотел, чтобы было плохо.  
Они сделают больно?  
Болит! Болит!  
Это он! Он! Он! Он-он-он-он!  
Звон звенит звон звон звонит сбоит сбоит трезвонит два двазвонит.  
Кто-то. Тут кто-то есть.  
Не стой. Иди вперед.  
Холод. Холод. Камень. Грязь.  
Кровь. Не моя кровь. Хорошо, что не моя.  
Здесь ходят страшные чудища. Нельзя стоять.  
Ага…  
Человек. Человек.  
Бежать от него? Бежать? Бежать!  
Так безопасней. Лучше бежать.  
Не делай мне плохо.  
Он! Нужно бежать!  
Спасайся. Беги! Беги от него!  
Он сделает плохо! Сделает плохо! Плохо!  
Я хочу всё остановить. Всё. Остановить.  
Он! Делает плохо всем!  
Хватит.  
Хватит.  
Хватит!  
ХВАТИТ!  
Беги!  
Заперт. Заперт.  
Кто-то идет.  
Верить ему?  
Верить.  
Спаси меня.  
Идти. Нам надо идти.  
Идти. Иди-иди-иди.  
Разделились. Разные стороны. Иди в мою сторону.  
Вернись!  
Уйди!  
Нет!  
Голова в тумане.  
Всё… в тумане.  
Не приближайся. Стой.  
Не забирай меня. Почему я?  
Будь ласков.


End file.
